Episode 12
Eine boshafte kleine Seele ist die 12. Episode des InuYasha Anime. Handlung Mayu ist sehr eifersüchtig auf ihren Bruder Satoru. Als Mayu ihrer Mutter wieder einmal Sorgen bereiten will, versteckt sie sich im Schrank und verursacht einen Wohnungsbrand, da sie vorher ihren Schal über die Heizung gehängt hat. Ihre Mutter sucht jedoch nur nach Satoru in der Wohnung und rettet ihn, da sie glaubt, dass Mayu in die Nachbarswohnung gerannt ist. Da sie ihrer Mutter dies nicht verzeihen kann, findet Mayus Seele keinen Frieden. Als böser Geist verbreitet sie Angst und Schrecken, bis Kagome von der Sache erfährt. Sie bringt es fertig, dass sich die beiden versöhnen und Mayu endlich ihren Frieden findet. Detaillierte Handlung Kagome kommt wieder in ihrer Zeit an, nachdem sie seit dem Ereignis mit der Nohmaske einige Zeit in der Sengokuära verbracht hatte. Ihr Opa erzählt indessen Hōjō davon, dass Kagome angeblich Gürtelrose habe und nimmt ein Medikament entgegen, was Kagome eigentlich gar nicht passt. Später dann ist Kagome mit ihren Freundinnen unterwegs und berichtet über ihre Probleme in der Schule. Da treffen sie auf einige Kinder mit Knallfröschen. Was allerdings nur Kagome sehen kann, ist ein böse guckendes Kind, dass einen Knallfrosch loslässt und alle in Schrecken versetzt. Sie rennt hinterher, was die anderen nicht verstehen, da das Kind für sie unsichtbar ist. Das Mädchen bleibt stehen und wundert sich, dass Kagome sie sehen kann. Kagome erkennt, dass das Mädchen keine Schuhe hat, aber eine Daunenjacke. Dann errichtet das Mädchen einen Kreis aus Feuer und verschwindet. Dann kommen ihre Freundinnen und denken, dass sie Selbstgespräche geführt hat. Inu Yasha lässt inzwischen von einem Stamm Stahlwespen die Schwertscheide Tessaigas reparieren, die im Kampf gegen Stem angebrochen war. Auf einmal kommt eine große gelbe Kugel mit Augen und einer Pfeife und Seelen im Gepäck vorbei. Myoga erklärt, dass er mit seinem Pfeifenspiel die Kinder über ihren Trost hinwegbringen will, doch wenn diese nicht wollen, öffnet der Seelenpfeifer seine Augen und wird zu einem grausamen Unwesen. Kagome begleitet nun ihren Bruder Sota ins Krankenhaus, da ihre Mama keine Zeit hat. Sie will eigentlich nicht, aber er darf nun mal nicht alleine los. Als sie dort auf Sotas Freund Satoru treffen, werden sie von seiner Mutter empfangen. Diese nimmt dankend einige Gesundheitskraniche entgegen und hat verbrannte Hände, die sie sich zuzog, als sie Satoru aus den Flammen der Wohnung rettete. Kagome erstarrt, als sie unter dem Bett wieder das Mädchen mit der Daunenjacke sieht. Es zerstört den Tropf, an dem Satoru hängt und löst sich wieder auf. Satorus Mutter meint, dass das schon oft passiert ist. Indessen hängt der Seelenpfeifer mit dem Mädchen vor dem Fenster des Krankenhauses und seine Augen sind leicht geöffnet, was seine Wut zum Ausdruck bringt, als das Mädchen meint, dass sie Satoru erledigen wird. Sota erzählt Kagome, dass Satoru seit 6 Monaten im Koma liegt und immer wieder Unglücke passieren, die seine Heilung verhindern. Auch passieren den Leuten, die Satoru besuchen, manchmal Unglücke, wie dass sie fast überfahren werden. Satorus Schwester Mayu ist bei dem Wohnungsbrand gestorben und manche aus Sotas Klasse meinen, dass es der Geist der Schwester ist. Inzwischen steht Kagome mit ihrem Bruder bei der Wohnung und sie wurde nie renoviert; immer noch ist dort ein großer, schwarzer Brandfleck in der Höhe. Da fliegt ein Blumentopf aus der Wohnung herab und sie können nur so gerade ausweichen, woraufhin Sota vor Angst in Ohnmacht fällt. Dann kommt Mayu und warnt Kagome, sie solle sich nicht in ihre Angelegenheiten einmischen. Dann reisst sie mit ihrer Kraft Bäume im Umkreis aus dem Boden und lässt sie fallen, doch glücklicherweise trifft keiner Kagome oder Sota. Mayu begründet das damit, dass ihr Bruder von ihrer Mutter stets bevorzugt wurde und auch nur er aus den Flammen gerettet wurde, worauf Kagome nichts Rechtes zu antworten weiß, sodass Mayu verschwindet. Dann erscheint noch der Seelenpfeifer und Kagome merkt, dass es eine Bedeutung hat wie weit seine Augen geöffnet sind. Sie geht in die Epoche der kriegerischen Staaten und befragt Myoga zu dem Seelenpfeifer, der ihr seine Funktion als Tröster toter Kinder erklärt. Wenn er ein Kind nicht trösten kann wird es ein böser Geist und verschwindet in der Hölle. Inu Yasha warnt, dass man mit Geistern und Seelen nicht so umgehen kann wie mit Dämonen und Menschen, aber Kagome geht trotzdem. Mayus Mutter näht an Satorus Bett einen neuen Kimono, der ursprünglich für ihre Tochter bestimmt war. Sie näht trotz ihres Todes weiter und ahnt nicht, dass Mayu gerade vor dem Fenster fliegt und einen Plan gegen ihren Bruder ausheckt, während sich des Seelenpfeifers Augen bedrohlich weit öffnen. Kagome spricht nun mit Frau Ikeda (Mayus und Satorus Mutter) darüber, dass Mayu am Tag des Brandes wütend war, dass ihre Mutter nicht zum Tag der offenen Tür gekommen war. Diese hatte sich um den kranken Satoru gekümmert, worauf Mayu erwidert, dass Satoru immer bevorzugt würde und sie verschwand und es hörte sich an, als ginge die Tür zu. Sowas sei öfter vorgekommen, doch als Frau Ikeda dann vom Einkaufen zurückkam, kamen ihr aufgeregte Nachbarinnen entgegen, die meinten, dass ihre Wohnung brenne. Frau Ikeda ging in die Wohnung und rettete Satoru, da sie nicht wusste, dass Mayu in der Wohnung war, ging sie jedoch nicht weiter suchen. Sie wäre nochmal reingegangen, wenn sie es gewusst hätte. Für weitere Ausführungen bleibt keine Zeit, als es wieder Probleme in Satorus Zimmer gibt, doch als Frau Ikeda reingehen will, wird sie von ihrer Tochter zurückgestoßen. Kagome will ihr klar machen, dass ihre Mutter nicht wusste, dass sie noch in der Wohnung ist und Mayu erinnert sich. Sie hatte ihren Schal zum trocknen über den Ofen gehängt und sich dann im Wandschrank versteckt, damit ihre Mutter sich Sorgen macht, doch der Schal hatte Feuer gefangen und ihre Mutter wusste nichts von ihrem Aufenthaltsort. Aber Mayu verschließt sich jeder Vernunft und wirft Satoru samt Bett aus dem Fenster. Kagome ist traurig, als sie über sich an dem in die Wand gerammten Tessaiga Inu Yasha hängen sieht, der Satoru hält und genau im rechten Moment kam. Er meint, Mayu solle aufgegeben werden, was sich dadurch bestätigt, dass der Seelenpfeifer mit inzwischen kreisrunden Augen hinter ihr erscheint und sie an Ketten fortführt. Kagome und Inu Yasha bewegen sich zur Wohnung, da der Seelenpfeifer die Seelen der Kinder wohl zu ihrem Sterbeort bringt und sie gehen rein. Doch Kagome verschwindet von Inu Yashas Rücken und er kann nichts machen, da er nicht in die Welt der Menschen gehört und daher kann er weder Kagome noch Mayu bei irgendetwas helfen. Frau Ikeda erwacht von Mayus Schlag und erfährt, dass Satoru aufgewacht ist. Dieser meint zu ihr, dass sie Mayu aus dem Wandschrank holen soll, da er ja nicht weiß, dass die Geschichte ein halbes Jahr her ist. Mayu erwacht derweil in der brennenden Wohnung, da hört sie wie Kagome kommt und sie holen will. Aber sie beledigt Kagome und meint, dass sie nicht ändern kann, als sich ein Abgrund auftut, in den sie gezogen wird; die Hölle. Doch Kagome hält sie fest und meint, dass Mayu sich mit ihrer Mutter versöhnenn soll und dass ihre Mutter sie liebt und auch sicher nicht böse auf sie ist. Mayu erkennt ihre Fehler und bekennt, dass sie sich entschuldigen will, woraufhin die Kette reisst, die sie in Hölle zerren will. Frau Ikeda geht bald darauf in ihre alte Wohnung, da die Gefahr ja nun gebannt ist und geht zum Wandschrank als Mayu hinter ihr erscheint und sich entschuldigt und sich verabschiedet, jedoch nicht für immer. Kagome erklärt Inu Yasha, dass es das Risiko wert war, Mayu zu retten und nach einer Woche kann Satoru das Krankenhaus auch wieder verlassen. Dann erscheint nochmal Mayu vor Kagomes Fenster mit dem fertigen Kimono ihrer Mutter und verabschiedet sich mit einem glücklichen Seelenpfeifer im Rücken. Soundtracks #Cheer Up! Hojo #Title Card Theme #Sign of Unrest #One Day in the Village (ab 1:07) #Demon, Sesshomaru #Sign of Unrest (ab 1:02) #Attack (ab 1:07) #Dead Soul #Evil Spirits Desiring the Sacred Jewel #From the Sealed Well to the Feudal Age (ab 1:07) #Evil Spirits Desiring the Sacred Jewel (ab 1:07) #To the End of Sorrow #Searching for the Sacred Jewel (ab 1:05) #One Day in the Village (ab 1:07) #Half Demon, Inu Yasha